


Silly Plans

by Nitchen



Series: Leo/Paul [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Couple goals, Cute, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loul, Love, M/M, OCxOC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Pansexual Character, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitchen/pseuds/Nitchen
Summary: ''Maybe some dayWe can both live far away'' - JonKaGor~ A little songfiction about my two OC's, Leo and Paul ~
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby, Ludger/Sascha (Kuroshitsuji), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Rudgar/Sascha (Kuroshitsuji)
Series: Leo/Paul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105070





	Silly Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> so I wrote a songfic about my two OC's, Paul and Leo. The only reason why this is tagged in the Kuroshituji/Black Butler Fandom is that Paul's parents are Sascha and Ludger/Rudgar (idk this man's name-) and Leo is the son of Alan and Eric.  
> The song is called ''Silly Plans'' from JonKaGor and as I first listened to this, i was totally in love. It's just perfect for them.  
> So anyway, I hope you enjoy it.  
> -Nitchen
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fu_K4hfGRNA
> 
> NOTE: THE SONG ISN'T MINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATOR.

Leo knew that a relationship would be difficult under these circumstances, that they could only see each other for a few days before they both had to return to their home country, and that the two of them could not cuddle together or go on a spontaneous little candlelit date and Paul from the start. That the black-haired one couldn't wake up his younger friend with a delicious breakfast in bed for the anniversary, or that the two of them couldn't walk through the park with Filou, the dog that belonged to the young trainees. But that hasn't stopped both of them from getting involved in a long-distance relationship.

The two were a happy young couple. Even though they were exactly 1,096.9 km apart, their hearts were always together. One only worked for the other and even if Paul had always thought in his young teenage years that he would be left alone, Leo had turned his whole world upside down with a smile. Since the first meeting, they both knew they could become best friends, and they have become. They met every summer, luckily that their parents knew each other and Paul's often wanted to spend their holidays in England, so the two of them had many happy memories of beautiful and warm summer days they had spent in the pool or the nights they had including accompaniment Leo's service dog, who was named Filou, walked through the forest on the way to the large, flower-covered meadow.

The brown-haired's parents once expressed their love for one another on this, so it was a very special place for him. From the very first eye contact, Paul knew that this small, thin boy was his great love. Leo was just so gentle and good-natured, couldn't hurt a fly. He was special and brave despite his chronic illness, depression and anxiety disorder.

_I want to fly_

_To the country you reside_

Now they had been together for over four years, going through highs and lows together. The two texted each other as often as possible and spoke on the phone almost every day. Sometimes time was short, and they both worked full-time, but they always found little moments when they just stared at their phone and stood dreamily thinking of their lover. Their parents knew about their relationship, Leo's were gay themselves and accepted them for who they are, and one of Paul's parents was non-binary, his father was pansexual. A very tolerant family on both sides. And the two siblings had also received it well, although here and there were sometimes strange comments or looks from colleagues when they talked about their partner, but they skilfully ignored them. They knew that their love was nothing shameful or forbidden.

They also knew that they would stay together forever. No matter what the time was up to with them, no matter how difficult it gets. Together they were happy, the love the two men felt for each other was strong and passionate. Every message you write contains a heart, well Paul usually used more than one. The relationship was just wonderful, even if they sometimes had little time to write because of work, but every second they had they wrote or talked on the phone. Both of them had often been caught on their cell phones during working hours and had been put on overtime, but they didn't really care. At least the others were fine. They didn't really care about anything else. Of course, there was Filou, the brown-haired's assistance dog, who had accompanied Leo since eighth grade and helped him through life.

Even if Paul had to admit that he used to be terrified of dogs and when he found out that his best friend at the time was getting one, he reacted completely overprotective and even thought about getting rid of him somehow. After all, dogs could bite and injure a person, but Filou, the eight-year-old Australian Shepherd, who was trained to help and support his Leo, was really harmless, you could even grab him in the mouth and Filou wouldn’t do anything. The two were a well-rehearsed team and always there for each other. Filou accompanied his owner every step of the way and was always happy when he heard Paul's voice on the phone. Even when they met, the dog was delighted. Usually, Paul came to London by train and Leo was waiting on the platform with his parents and Filou. When the dog saw the black-haired one, he excitedly wagged his tail and jumped up at him.

_To a world where i can hold your hand_

_But that's my silly plan_

But this happened only rarely, the two could only meet very rarely, because with a chronically ill man could not plan, one day he could be great, the next he could be in severe pain and whimpering in bed next to his dog who took care of him. It had happened once before, when the Englishman fell over on the platform when Paul got off the train, of course, his older father picked him up immediately, and they drove to the hospital together. Then, late in the evening, he could go home again, and yet Paul had carried him all the way to the car, after all, he could fall over while running and then injure himself. When they were at Leo's home, they had cuddled and had a quiet evening with a lot of warmth and love, but not the physical and intimate love.

Of course, the two had had sex once, but only once, very carefully and slowly, they had been there. The man with shoulder-length hair had been careful not to hurt Leo in the act of love, and everything had been fine at first. The black-haired one had his smaller friend, who was his father, who was called Alan, as the cut of the face. The brown, short hair and the thin and small build, for Paul he was just perfect. However, his lover had not only inherited good things from his father but also bad things such as the weak immune system.

This had a lot of bad things about it, he went everywhere only with a mask, because the brown-haired man could only lie in bed sick for weeks because of a small cold. But the brown-haired man was in his room most of the time, sometimes he could work from home, that was always very nice for him, he was accepted in the administration immediately after the first application, which was probably due to either his parents or his diploma lay.

Even if he had only attended classes via video since the ninth grade and was sometimes so sick that he could not even sit in front of the laptop, and thus had missed the important lessons and also the opportunity to take online lessons. Unlike Paul, who was very satisfied with a three on the diploma, the brown-haired got a straight 2.0.

_To walk me through_

_And to share an endless view_

But even if they had daily contact and talked to each other, the two needed each other, the black-haired one would love to take the train to London every weekend and see his lover, but sometimes they also had to work on weekends because the departments were understaffed. Now they hadn't seen each other for three months and the longing for each other was greater than ever. They wanted to hold each other in their arms and enjoy the warmth they gave each other. As soon as the cell phone vibrated, they were immediately in their world, texting and sending each other sweet voice messages, and sometimes something stupid.

They wanted to move away when there were enough time and money. In a small, fine house. With the dog and three cats, a small car, and maybe even a child or two. Paul and Leo had often thought about children, had dreamily imagined what they would look like and had already thought about the names their children would bear. If it was a girl, ‘Mia’ and for a boy, the name ‘Alex’ would be just perfect.

But first, the health of the smaller man was more important, weekly visits to the doctor and daily medication was vital for the brown-haired man, and even if he could die every day, the German loved him. The man with shoulder-length hair would do anything, really anything for him. Whether walking to the supermarket at night or staying home for a day so that he could take care of him.

_Of a brand new and exotic land_

_But that's your silly plan_

It wasn't just the smaller man's illness that was a "problem" for their relationship. Also, the different time zones, which made contact a little more difficult. Both knew exactly what time it was at the other and Paul always woke up an hour earlier to wish his friend good morning at punk seven o'clock in England. The fact that the difference was only an hour wasn't that dramatic. Soon, in a few years, both men would live together to the end. They would fulfil a little dream and buy a house, the young man had been saving for a car for a long time, he already had his driver's licence, but he hadn't told Leo about it. He wanted to surprise him. Drive to London someday and surprise him with a large bouquet. It would take some time until then. They had often thought about where they would live.

Maybe to Germany, America or Japan — Paul's favourite country, he was a little weeb who adored Japanese culture, anime and manga, but he wanted to leave the choice of country entirely up to his fiancé. After all, he first came up with the idea of moving into a small house one day and having children one day. At first Paul had secretly not wanted any children with his great love, but after some thought, a sweet baby would eventually be the perfect addition to a happy family. Together with Leo he would be happy until the end of his life, he knew that very well.

The young man had proposed marriage to him at the last meeting. They had taken a little trip to a small but beautiful park. They'd been picnicking there and at the very end, when they'd made up their minds to return by bus and had finished packing the blanket and the leftovers, Paul had got down on his knees in front of the chronically ill man, had asked him whether he will marry him and thus wanted to make the happiest man in the world.

_But right now..._

_In a distant timezone_

And, of course, the little administrative clerk had immediately tearfully hugged the bigger one and nodded whimpering. When Paul put the little silver ring on him, they looked at each other for a few minutes as if they were on the first date and then kissed each other carefully and with all the love. When they went to the bus stop holding hands, of course, accompanied by Filou, who had been there at the whole meeting, they had already talked about the wedding. The anime lover could still clearly remember that the bus was very full and after asking whether his fiancé was allowed to have a seat, he had a walking disability and long stuck was not particularly pleasant for him, even if he was like a healthy person looked. Only the scars on his slim body indicated that the brown-haired man had been through a lot, was a fighter, from the very first breath.

When they went to the brown-haired's parents' house, the black-haired one had picked him up and carefully carried him up the stairs, then they cuddled and had a nice night full of gestures of love. They rarely showed their love with more intimate gestures, but sometimes it was nice and since the one year older man was very careful, nothing really could happen.

Even at the thought of these strong, somewhat larger hands on his body, the young dog owner shivered slightly, he would love to feel them caress his soft skin again, feel his friend's hand in his own and look into the blue eyes of his counterpart, the sparkled with love for the others. Even though they had been in a relationship for so long, every kiss still felt like the first and every I love you ’was always something that pleased the brown-haired man. But even the sunniest days in the lives of both men had their downsides. Leo felt a slight pain in his chest while he was holding his cell phone in his hand, typing with him.

_You're still awating, a ringtone on your phone_

_Maybe someday_

However, the pain subsided after a few minutes, which made the brown-haired man very relieved. He could hardly walk at all, only very short distances. The brown-haired man had recently been using a wheelchair, but it wasn't the best either. He couldn't get out with these alone because it was really difficult to push. One of his fathers had to be with him and push him, but the brown-haired found that kind of embarrassing. If it were Paul, it would still be okay but as an adult to always have his parents with you is a bit annoying, even if Leo understood that they only wanted the best for him. He was the only one of three siblings with any physical disability.

Even if it was difficult at times, everyone in the family and friends accepted him, and he was extremely happy about that. Although he had already had a lot to do with hostility towards the disabled, the brown-haired one didn't care — as long as he knew that his partner loved him more than anything, he knew that he could call or write to him at any time...as long as they were one, everything was okay. The distance sometimes overwhelmed him, but he had learned to deal with it. The silly plan, as they always called it, was about to come true. Even if both had to wait.

The message from the black-haired man arrived a few minutes later ‘Did you eat properly today?’ Asked the one year older man who was sitting at the cafeteria table, worried, next to his colleagues, whom he does not particularly like. Not because they didn't like his relationship with Leo, but rather because they were generally very mean and, as he thought, a bit annoying. His only friends were his parents' cat and of course the dog owner, whose answer he was waiting eagerly for.

_We can both live far away_

_In toronto, berlín or japan_

‘Yes Paul, I did’ he leaned back in his comfortable swivel chair, he was sitting in front of his laptop and was filling out documents that he then had to send to the department by email. It always worked like that. He got up, took a shower, had something to eat, and then sat in front of the laptop from nine to six o'clock. Did his job, texting with Paul, listening to podcasts or music on the side. Next to his swivel chair was the wall, his desk was placed against it. Filou was either under the table or next to him, sometimes on his bed when he was sleeping or needed a little rest. He didn't need to go out with Filou very much, they had a large garden and meadows where the highland cattle that belonged to his father stood.

The Australian Shepherd was simply the best thing that has ever happened to Leo in his life - apart from his friend. He protected the brown-haired man and was always there for him. When he was sad, he licked it to make him smile, and when the clerk was in pain, he immediately informed his parents about it. These were always on alert. They also worked from home so someone was always there in an emergency. Filou was just lying on his bed and quietly watching his owner. He was aware of his work as an assistance dog and enjoyed the work, just like other dogs. He also had his "free" days, when he played with Leo like every other dog and sometimes roamed around. Leo knew that he would always come back to him.

‘Really?’ The message from the black-haired man came back. Not that he doesn't believe his friend, but the smaller one hasn't been eating properly lately, is getting thinner and that's why he asked anxiously every day. As always, the brown-haired said that everything was fine, and he wasn't worried. Even if he was awful on a few days, the brown-haired man always said that he was fine. As long as the German was with him, everything was fine. Even if there were small disputes, in the end, someone apologized, mostly Paul and then everything was fine again.

_And that's our silly plan_

_But right now…_

Read, write...Paul wrote back. The dog owner's heart jumped a bit, which anybody online or writes about the black-haired one was enticing. If there were longer texts, Leo already knew that it was a sign that he either wrote him a sweet text in which he explained how sweet he was or it was just spam of hearts and love emojis. In this case, it was the latter. Smiling in love, he sighed. His Paul was so delightful. He was so happy to have met him, or rather he was glad that his parents and Paul's were good friends. Without her, the two would probably never have met.

‘You are so cute’ he just wrote back and sent him some heart emojis. Then he looked at the clock. Time to devote himself to boring work again, after all, he had to earn money. Although he had a good life and his parents earned a lot — Alan had a small flower shop and Eric had a cattle farm, he was saving up for the little house, somewhere with fresh air and lots of flowers. Where you could live in peace and comfort, where the birds woke you up with their chirping in the morning. At some point Leo wanted to have a flower shop too, he knew a lot about fauna and flora and had probably inherited the calm knack for plants from his father.

The fact that he was probably never able to open his own business or become self-employed because of his disability was something that kept the brown-haired man down. Even though he was completely satisfied with his current job and earned well, to sit permanently in front of his laptop until the end of his life and process applications and the like was not his dream job. But first he had to go on until they had enough money together to move away and start a small family. Paul had already considered moving to Leo, but the department in which he worked was heavily under-stocked, and he already worked more than others in the administration. He wanted to leave a good impression and then perhaps be promoted, to the boss he had too little experience, but at least still as deputy he could certainly do it.

_In a distant timezone_

_You're still awaiting a ringtone on your phone_

Even if the brown-haired one sometimes felt as if Paul deserved something better than him, a small, helpless cripple. After all, he could hardly give it back...physical and was always a bit reluctant. The black-haired man was just too sweet and caring for him that he always thought Paul only stayed with him because he was sick. But this was not the case. The black-haired man loved his fiancé, but his disability had nothing to do with his feelings. Leo was friendly, cute, and understanding. He helped just about everyone, whether he knew him or not. It was just a matter of course for him to help people. On the Internet, he often wrote to people who had low self-esteem and were thinking about killing themselves. And even if Leo sometimes fell into a depressed mood and didn't want to talk to anyone, not even his lover Paul, he tried to put a smile on everyone's face.

‘You are the most important thing in my life, you know?’came the message from the half-Scotsman in the chat of the other and the cheeks of the bigger one suddenly turned powder red. Somehow they had saved each other. Because if Paul weren't with Leo, he would probably already be up in heaven, with the angels, or in the starry sky ... where the dead were and look down on those who were important to them in their lifetime. The brown-haired man had often started to talk about his death because both of them had been aware from childhood that it would come earlier than Paul's. The young man's illnesses were not exactly a good prerequisite for long life, he had EDS, POTS and other illnesses. Paul was very healthy and knew that the smaller one envied him for that.

Not everyone was healthy, not everyone was lucky to have a well-functioning immune system and to be able to do all everyday things, such as going to the cinema with friends or taking a spontaneous excursion into the countryside. He couldn't even walk in the garden every day, because sometimes his legs were just too weak, and they couldn't carry him further than a few steps, it was different from day today. Sometimes he could only walk with a cane, other times he could walk all over the house full of energy. This constant change between pain and joy in the everyday life of the young employee was very difficult...he just wanted to be "normal", but what was "normal"?

_Maybe some day_

_We can both live far away_

Loving was normal, no matter what gender you preferred, being happy was normal, as was the opposite of that. Even though he mostly pretended to be happy, he was not doing well. Most of the time, Paul noticed it in the other person's way of writing or speaking, even if it took too long to write back. The brown-haired one was a pretty bad liar and the German could, at least Leo believed it, read minds. However, this was impossible, nobody could! They also often joked about it, it was something of an insider, but he didn't know that the taller man really had a little secret. Otherwise, they said everything to each other, even if it was a bit embarrassing at times, they only had secrets when it came to birthday presents, meetings or things that should surprise the other.

A look at the photo that was framed on the wall made the brown-haired man smile softly. This showed himself, and the black-haired one with the shoulder-length hair. Both wore suits, it was the wedding of two acquaintances and of course the chronically ill had invited his partner and when the new bride, a good friend and Leo’s godmother threw the bouquet. The unmarried person who catches the bridal bouquet will therefore be the next to step in front of the altar with their partner. And as fate would have it, it was the young Englishman who caught the bouquet, well, he just stood there and the tied flowers fell into his thin arms. He could still clearly remember that the black-haired one who had been standing next to him at the time had been completely red in the face and had just looked into the green eyes of the younger one.

The German's parents were completely over the moon, everyone was laughing and even the two of them stared at each other with a broad grin, nothing stood in the way of their love, right? In the evening the wedding couple had danced, and so did the other guests. Leo could still remember the steps of the little waltz they had practised the previous day in the dog owner's room. And even if all eyes were not on her but on the young couple who had danced in the middle of the hall, this day had been wonderful.

_In toronto, berlin or japan_

_And that's my silly plan_

‘You are everything I have’ the black-haired young man wrote back with a smile, he would like to marry him immediately, but both of them had already planned their perfect little wedding and how the house should be furnished. First Paul had the idea of furnishing it in the Japanese style, but Leo wanted to keep it simple — the garden should be full of beautiful, diverse types of flowers, the brown-haired one would probably spend all his free time outside and the garden would be a beautiful spot in which the two would spend warm, calm summer nights that were full of kisses and giggles in harmony with the twitching crickets and the calls of the eagle owls and other owls that were in the forest.

Paul sighed a little in love while he simply looked at his cell phone, he imagined Leo in the kitchen, the light of the falling sun shone through the window and the black-haired man himself came in through the front door, took off his shoes and then, accompanied of Filou's happy barks, which echoed through the whole house, went into the kitchen, then looked gently at Leo, poked him on the cheek and then kissed his gaze gently and with love. Then he would help him fill up the food on the plates and then have a smile with him over dinner about what happened at work — it was very clear to him that he would make the money and Leo would be the 'housewife', as he always said.

But until then it would be years of train journeys and tears, even if they had already resigned themselves to being able to see each other only via video calls. The German would do everything to ensure that his great love is also well and that he would feel safe and secure in every situation they found themselves in, because always when the older one was in those beautiful, green eyes at the sight of the black-haired one downright too shimmering committed, always then he knew that there is a person who fits everyone.no matter if thousands of kilometres away or completely taken to the side, someday everyone would find the perfect one. He was sure of that. And just as your love consists of the countless WhatsApp chats, calls and conversations via Zoom, this too will be engraved on two stones that stand next to each other in a meadow.

_No, that's your silly plan_

_And that's our silly plan_


End file.
